The Monarch Chronicles
by Kaiju Alpha
Summary: Ever since the appearance of Godzilla in 1954, humanity has borne witness to the rise of colossal beasts known as "Titans", but the resurgence of ancient civilizations, humans with extraordinary abilities, and even magic in various forms. An organization known as Monarch must emerge from the shadows and unite the best of the best to ensure survival in a time of monsters.
1. Prologue

1954.

That was the year mankind realized the world as they knew it would change for better or for worse. It all started with the appearance of a colossal beast that had been sinking ships off the coast of a Japanese island only to head toward Tokyo, Japan, bringing with it a sea of fire and destruction that made even the bombings of Nagasaki and Hiroshima pale in comparison. It took the sacrifice of a scarred man of science to bring an end to the wrath of the monster the world would call Godzilla... or at least that's how it should've ended. For sadly, the man's sacrifice was all but in vain. A year later, Godzilla returned, and he did not come alone.

One after another, other gigantic beasts began surfacing; creatures that had once laid claim to the planet long before humanity, and were now willing and ready to take it back. For that reason, these monsters were fittingly labelled "Titans" after a race of giants that preceded the gods of Greek Mythology. If that weren't enough, other surprises began emerging. In a small town in China, a baby with bio-luminescent qualities heralded the rise of the Meta-human (or Quirk-Users as they came to be called), some even becoming superheroes as a result. Ancient civilizations pre-dating the first human empire such as the feline Ctarl-Ctarl and the avian Silgrians began to emerge. Finally, magic in various forms began to appear.

In the midst of all this, an organization known as Monarch that had been formed after Godzilla's initial incursion in 1954 was forced to come out of the shadows and recruit the best of the best to help humanity survive an ever-changing world and the Titans who were slowly but surely regaining dominion.

Their mission: Discovery and defense in a time of monsters.


	2. Dinner with Secrets

"Aren't you gonna tell me?"

Misato Katsuragi groaned at her former boyfriend's third question (or at least the third time they had been eating).

"For the last time, Kaji, _no_." She didn't even raise her eyes from the chicken Pad Thai in front of her.

Ryoji cocked an eyebrow at his ex-girlfriend's words, "And why not?"

The purplette glanced her eyes up from her dinner, "Because, one it's classified and releasing it to civilians would get me fired. Two, because there are some things best not revealed to civilian eyes."

She was in fact referring to a folder she had brought with her locked away in a black briefcase resting next to her chair that bore the Dagaz rune; the symbolic calling card of Monarch. Misato was just on her way to drop it off at the office but decided she could stop by a Thai restaurant for a bite to eat. Unfortunately, her ex-boyfriend just so happened to be there as well... and apparently he had been stalking her. Well, that's what she assumed, it _did_ seem a little to coincidental for their paths to cross. She could've just left, but she had already ordered her dinner by the time he arrived, so she was stuck there until she paid her check.

Kaji had rolled his eyes at her statement, "Misa, we live in an age where humans, ancient races, people with super-powers, and friggin' _magic users_ have to survive day-to-day encounters with monsters the size of buildings, one of whom burned down Tokyo back in '54. What's even _considered_ classified anymore?"

Misato let out a humorless chuckle, "More than you'd expect, Kaji."

The stubble-chinned man sighed, "Okay, you've got a good point, Misa."

Misato gave her ex a small smile, not too much that he'd notice, but just enough to let him know she didn't mind he was still using her pet-name. "Why don't you focus on that platter of Pad Thai before it gets cold, Mr. Casanova-Wannabe." she joked.

Kaji decided to drop the conversation for a little bit and the two resumed eating their spicy, rice-noodle dishes. Since Misato had arrived early, she finished first and called for her check. Just then, Misato felt Nature's call. "Kaji, I need to head off to the bathroom, could you watch my stuff?"

Ryoji flashed his ex a smirk, only to get a glare in return. "_Without_ looking at what's in the briefcase?"

Kaji gave her a salute as she headed off to the ladies' room... his eyes sliding toward the case. By the time Misato had arrived, the check was on her table waiting for her. She cast a suspicious glance toward her former lover.

"Relax, Misa," he told her, "I didn't look at anything inside."

Misato gave a "hrmmm" but didn't say anything else as she placed down a wad of Yen on the check. She picked up her purse, then her briefcase and walked out the restaurant door. Little did she know, Kaji didn't look at the contents in the case... much. He only read snippets of files on Titans already present in the world such as Rodan, Anguirus, Tornaq, Moratitan, Methuselah, Kumonga, Sargon, Rokmutul, Bunyip, Zedus, Garasharp, and, of course, Godzilla. However, there was one Titan whose name was unfamiliar with him, in fact, it wasn't on any list of currently recorded and still active Titans he had ever seen.

**Kong**.


	3. Heroic Recruits

Ishiro Serizawa was scrutinizing the list of people who had joined Monarch's ranks with slightly narrowed eyes. Just then, a knock on his door alerted him.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and a stocky-built, African-American man entered his room, "Doctor Serizawa, the new recruits are here," he told him, "wanna go meet the new blood?"

"Officer Barnes," Serizawa said, "I wanted to speak to you about that. I've currently been going over the list of names of our new recruits and, well, you might want to take a look at ones that stick out to me."

The Japanese man passed the list of the new recruits down to the leader of G-Team who read through them... or at least the ones who stood out the most.

_Midoriya Izuku _

_Uraraka Ochako_

_Asui Tsuyu_

_Iida Tenya _

_Bakugo Katsuki _

_Todoroki Shoto_

_Yaoyorozu Momo _

_Kirishima Eijiro_

_Tokoyami Fumikage _

_Ashido Mina _

Right next to each of their names were the letters "Q.U." which meant "Quirk-User". Barnes tilted his head in puzzlement, "Doc, when are Quirk Users a bad thing? If anything, we kinda need the extra punch against the Titans."

"They were recommended to us." Serizawa replied.

Barnes quickly ran over the list of Quirk User recruit. He then brought up one profile in particular of Bakugo and was greeted with a mugshot of the recruit in question. He looked like a Japanese boy with spiky, blond hair, red eyes, and an intense scowl that would make even the most hardened and vicious drill sergeant wet his pants and rethink his life choices. He looked over his profile and noted he was at least nineteen-years-old, he (and the other recruits) had recently graduated from U.A. High. His Quirk was labeled under "Explosion" so he was basically a walking hand-grenade both figuratively and literally.

_Great_, Barnes thought, _I have to keep a living, breathing C-4 explosive under control_.

"Doc, quick question," Barnes said, "who exactly recommended these guys, specifically the one who is more or less a friggin' bomb?"

"They were recommended by All-Might."

Barnes' heart nearly skipped a beat. Did Dr. Serizawa just say that?

"Wait, wait, wait," the Chief Warrant Officer stammered, "_The_ All-Might? As in, the Pro-Hero to end all Pro-Heroes All-Might? As in, Number One Hero All-Might? _That_ All-Might?"

Serizawa cast the man a bemused smile, "Oh, so you're interested?

"Interested!?" Barnes could barely contain his excitement, "These guys were hand-selected to join our ranks by the Pro-Hero I looked up to when I was a kid. 'Course, I'm gonna be interested. Still don't know why he'd put a hot-head up for recommendation, but still."

Ishiro turned around and smiled, "Then I think it's time we met them."

Bakugo was bored. As in, really bored. As in, ready to blow something up bored. He and his fellow U.A. graduates had been standing around waiting for their soon-to-be commanding officers for what felt like hours and if something didn't happen right now, he was going to entertain himself... which was not going to end well for the others.

"Guys," he heard Pinky whisper, "he's got that look again."

"Which look?" Tsukuyomi asked, "The one he always has on his face? Ashido, I think you've forgotten who you're talking about here."

"Hey!" Bakugo barked.

"Lower your voice, Katsuki," Freezerburn told him, not even bothering to look him straight in the eye, "you might want to show a bit more dignity right now, especially in a military output."

"Oh, ex_cuse_ me, Mr. Half-and-Half," Bakugo hissed, "it's not like we've been waiting for eleven hours for someone ta show up!"

"Actually," Deku interjected, "it's only been twenty minutes."

"Cork it, Deku!" the explosive Hero snapped at his old punching bag.

"Bakugo, try to control yourself," Creati told him, "for all we know, they're getting their stuff together. Remember, we're doing this for All-Might."

Bakugo huffed but didn't say anything else.

_This is it, _Izuku thought to himself, _there's no turning back. I've gotta do this for All-Might. Even if it means getting stomped into the ground. Or incinerated. Or eaten. Or- why didn't All-Might recommend Godzillo to Monarch instead? His Quirk is _being _Godzilla, that _alone _gives him an advantage! _

"Deku?"

_I'm gonna die out there! I-I'm not ready to take on Godzilla, or Rodan, I don't think I can handle one of the lesser Titans! _

"Deku?"

_What about Mom? I don't think I can handle her being alone with the grief her son died at the hands of a Titan!_

"Izuku."

The young Hero was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Uraraka's voice. He turned to look at his fellow graduate/girlfriend who was looking at him in concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

Izuku just nodded, "Ye-yeah, Ochako, I'm fine."

Ochako frowned, "Deku, you know you're a bad liar. What's wrong?"

"It's just- well... I... umm...," Izuku sighed, "Ochako, be honest with me, aren't you, y'know, scared?"

Ochako sighed, "Of course I'm scared, Izuku, but, that's okay, fear should be seen as less of an obstacle and more of a motivator. All-Might himself said that."

Izuku cast his girlfriend a playful raising of the eyebrow, "I don't recall him saying that."

Ochako shrugged, "I read it in a book he wrote one time."

Izuku chuckled at the image of his mentor and idol sitting down at a desk and typing a book whilst still in his heroic visage, muscles, antennae hair, gleaming smile, and all.

"Atten-TION!"

That one single word was all that was needed for the U.A. High graduates to fall in line as an African American man garbed in camo-gear and a Japanese man in his sixties wearing glasses walked out onto the rafter. The African American's gaze scanned the Quirk Users.

Barnes looked at the gathered recruits. Some of them looked relatively normal with a few defining traits like a young man with spiky, green hair, a girl with shoulder length, brown hair who always looked like she was blushing, the Bakugo kid, another girl clad in a rather skimpy red outfit and long, black hair tied into a spiked ponytail, a boy with crystal-blue eyes, a burn scar on the left side of his face, and hair that was red on one side and white on the other, and a boy with spiked, red hair. Others had some more unusual traits to them such as a young man with glasses and what looked like engine exhaust ports starting to poke out of his ankles, a girl with long, green hair who looked like she was part frog. Then there were those who looked just bizarre such as a young man with a crow-like head and a girl who had purplish-pink skin, short, fluffy hair that was a darker tinge of pink than her skin, yellow, hooked horns, and black sclera eyes with golden pupils.

"At ease, y'all," he told them, "my name is Chief Warrant Officer Henry Barnes, leader of G-Team which you will be assigned into. I have been told by Doctor Serizawa that you were handpicked by All-Might himself. Now, that tells me, he sees some genuine potential in ya'll or he thinks you're the best of the best of the best OF. THE. BEST."

Bakugo smirked, "Well, I don't know about that, but-"

"Hey, Sparky!" Barnes interrupted, "if you haven't noticed, I was still talkin'! So shut it!"

Bakugo growled at being called out, not helped by Kirishima's snickering.

"That goes for you too, Red!"

Instantly, Kirishima shut up as well, causing Bakugo to smirk.

"As I was saying," Barnes continued, "All-Might sees somethin' in y'all, so I have been told. But frankly, if two of you lack the maturity to not speak until spoken to, I'd hate to see what you're like goin' up against a Titan. Now, just so we're clear, I'm gonna say this once. Think about all the Villains or rogue Quirk Users y'all gone up against, think about everything they've thrown at ya. Once you've gotten that into your minds, roll it into a ball and toss it out the window of the tallest building on the top of your heads. The Titans are beyond _anything_ ya'll can imagine. What would take a Villain days to plan and destroy, a single Titan can carry it out in an hour without even thinking. As members of G-Team, you'll have to go into the frontline to deal with the likes of these."

Just then, the room went dark as holographic screens appeared in front of them, each with footage of a different Titan laying siege to parts of the world. In Texas, a gargantuan spider crab-like beast with a tentacled head skittered across an oil field all the while its tendrils snatched up any unfortunate soul who just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. In Munich, a massive bovine/reptilian Titan that seemed to have rock and plant material embedded into its skin lumbered through the countryside while ignoring the people it was crushing underfoot and the barrage of weapons fired upon it by human and Ctarl-Ctarl forces. In Mexico, the winged form of Rodan flew overhead while her sonic boom swept thousands of fleeing masses and buildings into the air. In Siberia, a massive ape-like beast with elephant-like tusks was embroiled in a fight with the armored, ankylosaurus-like Anguirus all the while people rushed for shelter. Finally, footage in Tokyo revealed the chilling visage of Godzilla, surrounded in flames, the light reflecting off his dark-gray skin as he roared into the sky. While the footage was mute, the graduates could still hear his echoing roar in their minds. Of all the Titans, Godzilla filled them with the most fear and awe.

Once it was over, the screens flickered out and Barnes took the stage again. "Now that we've shown you what you're going up against, if any ya'll wanna leave, well, door's still open."

To his surprise, none of the gathered recruits so much as took a step away. That was enough to tell him their minds were made up. Barnes smirked at their moxxy.

"Welcome to Monarch, recruits." Barnes told them.


End file.
